


You're All I Have

by namastexash



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namastexash/pseuds/namastexash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's just a tad bit of violence in this one. So watch for that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're All I Have

**Author's Note:**

> There's just a tad bit of violence in this one. So watch for that.

3rd person-

The boys had just gotten back to the bus after a night out. Luke was wasted and the other three had to drag him back, ignoring his protests and mean words. When Luke was drunk and angry it was bad for everyone, but it was always the worst for his boyfriend Michael. Cal and Ash retreated to the back room of the bus, and Mikey had climbed into his bunk to avoid the inevitable. For a while it was quiet, only the muffled sounds from the television in the back could be heard, until there was a sudden shattering crash, that jolted Michael. He sat upright quickly, dropping his phone in his lap which he'd been messing around on.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Luke yelled, throwing things around haphazardly. Michael peeked his head out of the curtain of his bunk, trying his best not to get too shaken by the way his boyfriend was acting.

"Lukey?.." Michael questioned softly, pulling the curtain back. He instantly regretted the word that came from his mouth when Luke turned his attention to him, eyes ablaze with anger.

"What the hell do you want, Michael?!" Luke spat, walking toward him slowly.

"I- I just wanted to know wh-"

"Don't you even fucking ask me what's wrong!" Luke cut him off, pulling him down out of his bunk. Michael stood up quickly, watching Luke with a scared expression, not knowing what to do.

"Do you like her, Mikey?" He asked, getting louder as he went.

"What do you mean, Luke I-" He whimpered softly, holding back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks at any moment.

"Is she better than me?!" He shouted, pushing Michael up against the wall by the collar of his shirt.

Michael closed his eyes, shaking his head quickly and cowering in to the wall. He hadn't even done anything.. Why was Luke acting this way? Michael stayed silent as Luke continued to yell loudly about things that he didn't even do, right in his face, just an inch away.

Luke had stopped yelling, but Michael could still feel his breath on his face, it felt cold in the places on his cheeks where the tears had run over a little. He knew he shouldn't, but he opened his eyes, looking straight into Luke's blue ones. The ones that had held nothing but love for him just hours ago, now only held hate. He could see Ashton and Cal behind him, but they didn't know what to do, other than stand there in complete shock of what was happening in front of them.

"There isn't.. a girl." He stated simply, his voice shaking slightly.

"Don't fucking lie to me Michael. I always knew you were no good." Luke growled.

"There isn't a girl, Luke!" Michael yelled at him, pushing himself closer to the wall. "There isn't a girl.." He cried quietly, hiding his face in his sleeve covered hands.

He looked up at Luke, who was staring down at him angrily.

"Not a girl? Right. You're fucking pathetic, Michael!" He said loudly, pulling back his fist.

Before anyone could react, Luke had struck the wall, centimeters from Michaels head.

"Luke what the hell!" Ashton yelled, stepping closer to him. Michael looked up at Luke with terrified eyes. He couldn't stop the tears now. Even though Luke hadn't hit him, it was clear he had wanted to. Luke stared down at Michael with the same expression as before, the look hurt. But the words hurt more.

"You're fucking worthless, Michael. Such a fucking waste of space. I never wanted you to begin with." Luke said quietly, venom in his words. Michael pushed on Luke's chest, pushing him away and ran for the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

Thats when Ashton stepped in, finally. Angry with Luke.

"What the hell were you thinking!" He yelled, pushing Luke against the very wall Michael had been against moments ago. Luke looked up at him with a sad look in his eyes, like he'd only just realized what he had done.

"Oh my god.." He breathed quietly, looking down at the ground. "What did I- Mikey!" He shouted, running to the door.

"You better fucking fix it, Hemmings. Drunk or not that was fucking awful. How could you say those things to him! He loves you more than anything, you fucking idiot!" Calum shouted, throwing a shoe at Luke that he'd picked up moments ago and hitting him in the back of the head. Luke ignored it, pushing the door open and slipping out into the cool night air. He stood there for a minute, keeping quiet and just listening. Listening for Michael.

After a moment or two, he heard soft sniffling sounds come from near the back of the bus, and followed them. He knew he was the last person that Michael would want to see, but he couldn't stop himself, he'd fucked up again.. But worse this time.

"Mikey?.." He sighed quietly, standing in front of the smaller boy, who was sitting in the grass, burying his face in his knees.

"Go away, Luke." Michael sniffled, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater.

"No, Mikey.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean.. I'm so sorry.." Luke rushed out, sitting on his knees in front of Michael. "Michael I never would've hit you.. I wouldn't.. Oh my god, I'm so fucking sorry"

Luke sat there quietly, tears stinging his own eyes by the time he had stopped talking. Michael looked up at him, eyes scanning his face carefully.

"You think I'm mad about that?" Michael said in disbelief."I'm not mad about that!" He shouted, getting to his feet in front of Luke.

"You don't fucking trust me, Luke! You thought I was with some girl. How the hell could I be with someone else when I'm fucking glued to you every fucking moment?!" He kept shouting, and Luke just sat there, looking at the ground.

"Y-You said I was worthless.." Michael said sadly, wiping his eyes again, and sitting back on the ground. He curled in on himself, sobbing quietly. "You said.. You said I was a waste of space, Luke.. How.. How could you do that.."

"Mikey.." Luke said softly, scooting over to Michael and pulling the crying boy into his lap, wrapping himself around him. "I didn't mean anything I said, Mikey.."

Michael looked up at him with watery eyes, and then looked back down.

"I just.. I seen this picture of you with a girl earlier today.. and I got so mad.. And then I drank and I.. I'm so sorry.. God I'm so sorry, Mikey.. I love you so fucking much,with everything in my body." Luke continued. "Michael you're worth more to me than anything in this entire universe.. I love you so much, Mikey.."

Michael stayed quiet for what seemed like ages, but was really only seconds. He didn't want to move. He felt safe with Luke.. Even though he hadn't just a while ago, now he did. He felt safe and warm, and loved.

"Luke.." Michael said quietly.

"Yes Mikey?" Luke answered quickly, tightening his grip around Michael.

"Can you take me back onto the bus.. I wanna sleep on the big bed in the back.. " Michael sighed quietly. "With you.."

Within seconds Luke was on his feet and carrying Michael back onto the bus, ignoring the other two who shot him angry looks when he walked through the door, and carrying his Mikey back to the back, where he sat him gently on the bed. Michael stayed quiet, watching Luke. Luke pulled his shirt over his head quickly, before pushing off his shoes, socks and pants, leaving him in only his boxers. He blushed a little, realizing that Michael was staring, but stepped closer to Michael anyways. Luke was gentle with his boy, pulling his soft white jumper over his head and dropping it on the floor before pulling his pants off gently, along with his socks. He'd run out without shoes on earlier..

"You're so pretty, Mikey.." He said quietly, leaning in to press a kiss to Michael's head. Luke climbed up onto the bed, pulling Michael to him and covering them both with the blankets before wrapping his arms around him and tracing small patterns onto his tummy with his fingers like he knew Michael liked.

He took some time, kissing along the back of Michaels neck and shoulders. He knew Michael had fallen asleep when his breathing evened out and he started to snore lightly. Luke pressed a kiss in between Michael's shoulders, tears stinging his eyes once again as he remembered the way Michael had looked at him earlier, like he was a monster.

"I love you so much, Mikey.." He whispered, burying his head against the other boys neck. "I'm so sorry.. It'll never happen ever again.. I need you.. I need you so bad, Mikey.." He sniffled quietly, trying not to wake him.

"You're all that I have.."


End file.
